Cats and Dogs
by Kira Blackwell
Summary: Rin gets lost and falls down a well only to get attacked by a total stranger. Luckly someone helps her get away. But what is this new strangers story? This is just the first chapter but it will get better, and the summery really doan't give it all the res


Disclaimer: This I my first attempt at writing anything. I hope it all comes out okay. Oh yeah I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters that may turn up, but I do own Kira. Please read and review.  
  
It had been a beautiful day. The sun was shining, birds were singing, and you could feel the love in the air. By just the look of it you would say that it would be a perfect day. But that wasn't the case for Kira. It had been all but that. She was supposed to go to work today, only for a few hours so she didn't mind all that much.  
  
"It'll just be a few hours, then I can go home. Think of the money" she thought to herself. She had worked at an office for a few weeks now. Not as a secretary but as a janitor. It wasn't the best job but it was a job non-the less. She turned the ignition off. Kira grabbed her purse and stepped out of her car. It was rather late and the parking lot was empty except for a few scattered cars. The night sky had just fallen and the lights were not all working yet. The only true light was from the stores sign.  
  
Just a few hours Kira kept thinking. She stepped out of her car, shut her door and was all ready to start when she came face to face with Nikki, one of the girls she worked with.  
  
"Hi Nikki. You working tonight too?"  
  
"I am." Nikki smirked as she raised a hand. Three more girls showed them selves. Kira wasn't sure who they were but knew that if she didn't get inside soon there would be trouble.  
  
Kira just simply smiled at Nikki and made her way past her. She moved carefully and quickly to the door of the building. Before she was even to the curb she was hit in the head hard. "Shit" Kira yelled. She turned around to see the girls surrounding her.  
  
"I said that I am, I never said that you are" Nikki stated. Just when she said that Kira received another blow to the back of her head. This time she felt her own blood trickle down her neck. The girls all had some sort of a weapon with them and swung them at Kira. Several times in the back, ribs, shoulders and face. She managed to hit a few before the final blow hit her in the back of the head. Her vision blurred for a second as she fell face first to the cement. Several people emerged from the building as the other girls ran. Among the people were a few supervisors and the manager. Kira rolled over to see a crowed circling around her. She heard several voices but she could barely make out the managers and Nikki's conversation.  
  
"She was threatening my life . . . She said that . . . kill me . . . self-defense . . ." Nikki whined.  
  
Kira pushed her self up on her feet. " She is lying..." Kira gasped.  
  
"I don't care, you have been nothing but a nuisance since I hired you. I don't even know why I gave you punk a chance" the manager growled, "You Kira are fired."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kira sprawled out on her roof yawning. This was her favorite place to  
hang out. She loved to watch the stars or even the sky it's self. "What  
am I going to do now? I have no job, and I am hurting all over. How am I  
going to pay for this place?"  
  
Kira didn't live in the best part of town. The apartment alone was a  
dump. The paint was chipping, the grass was all over-grown, and the  
neighboring houses had more broken appliances on their porches then in  
their homes. The neighbor hood was what most people would call a ghetto,  
but it was home. Even though the place was crap she was still lucky. She  
lived on the top floor so it was easy to climb from her patio to the  
roof.  
  
She made her way to the edge of the roof and slid down to the entrance  
of the apartment. She made her way to the shower and then to bed.  
  
"I'll figure out what to do tomorrow" she though as she fell into  
sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The sun had risen and now was peering through the window wakening Kira, that and the neighbors were fighting again. They did that every morning like clockwork. Kira growled at the though of morning and covered her head with her blankets in hopes that it would soften the sounds. It didn't work, so she rolled out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. Yawning, she looked into the mirror only to see her beaten self, looking back.  
  
"Right, I almost forgot" she said as she picked up the soap dish, "I don't have a job to go to," she yelled as she smashed the mirror into hundreds of pieces.  
  
She went off to get dressed and started on her way to do some job searching and errands, which now included buying a new mirror. She was out all day long searching and searching. It was now about four in the afternoon and no luck yet. Most places that she went into denied her on her appearance only. "Well today was a waste." Kira said as her stomach growled. "All right, I'll eat."  
  
She walked towards the restaurant only to hear the screams of a child. She ran through the dark ally, rounded a corner to see a man gripping the child around the throat. The kid was still screaming but now more of a subdued scream.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing" Kira yelled as she ran towards the man picking up the closest stick swinging it at his head. It hit him, hard. As he cringed at the sudden pain he dropped the child. Kira could now tell that it was a small girl, about the age of seven. "Run!" Kira yelled at the girl. "Hide somewhere, if you trust me I will find you." The girl ran. The man was now obviously mad and was not afraid to show it. Kira held onto the stick and swung it at he mans chest, then across his back blowing him down to the ground. "One more blow and you won't be going after children anytime soon." Kira was just about to slam his head one last time, at that instant she spotted something strange about him, but she couldn't quit place her finger on it. She stood staring at him for quite sometime, enough time for the man to get up throw Kira in to a wall and dash away.  
  
"Shit, that hurts." She wined as she pushed her way back up, trying to stand on her own. "What was that all about? .The girl!" Kira ran out. (Well sort of) She didn't have to go far to find her. Actually once she turned the corner she was standing there staring at her.  
  
"You helped me," she said in a small scared voice.  
  
Kira knelt down to face the girl. "What's you're name?"  
  
"Rin" she said.  
  
"Well, Rin how about I take you to your home. And make sure that you are safe."  
  
" You can't."  
  
"Why is that?" Kira asked.  
  
"I don't know where I am. I fell through a well and ended up here. I was scared so I looked around and he was there. Outside. He had a knife, so I ran." She was now trying not to cry, but was failing. Kira took her in her arms and allowed her to cry. "I ran as far as I could, but he caught me here."  
  
"It's going to be all right. You can come and stay with me tonight. I'll clean you up a bit. And tomorrow we will try to find your home." Rin had stopped crying and just sniffling now. "And you can even have my bed; I'll take the couch. How's that sound Rin?" Rin nodded and they made their way to Kira's apartment. She cleaned her up a bit and put her to bed wondering how this all would work out. Before she left the room she could hear Rin say "thank you" quietly.  
  
Kira wandered out to the living room thinking about that day. "I went out looking for a job and ended up with a child. But I can't quite complain. She has no one right now. That and she was in some major danger." Kira walked to the couch with a blanket. She sat down and tried to get comfortable. Kira rested her head down and fell asleep.  
  
Well that is it for now. I know what you are thinking. Where is my sexy dog boy. Well he will be here soon. So stop crying. 


End file.
